His heart, Her eyes
by StariChanx
Summary: Full Summary: 17 year old Sakura Kinomoto, has just been unexpectedly ill. As she spends one night in the hospital, her guardian appears.
1. Chapter 1

_Full Summary: Sakura Kinomoto , who is about to turn 17, had just unexpectedly been ill. If this illness continues, there's a chance she will die. After her friends have heard of this illness, they do whatever they can to help her live. In bed, at the hospital, Sakura gets an unknown visit from her guardian. (YueXSakura) _

* * *

Sakura had just gotten away from her house for a walk around town. Her father and brother were not home, she thought they were still at work. When she tried to call her best friend Tomoyo, she didn't pick up her cell.

While walking towards a peaceful park, she found it so lonely. She decided to walk around it instead. Somehow Sakura didn't have the will to run. For a few days she has been coughing. But even thought she thought it was nothing, the coughing was still coming over and over again.

When she was tired of walking, she walked the direction where she came from, walking back home. Sakura started cough, and this time it had pounded her throat. Sakura let out a whimper. But she kept on walking. Still coughing though.

She was halfway to her house, and she was still coughing. Her throat began to hurt. It felt like it could burst. Just as she took another step with her right foot, she collapsed. Although she kept her arms steady, not letting them drop. She began to push her self up. But her legs wouldn't move.

She began to turn her head, looking to see if her friends or anyone was nearby. She wanted to shout help. But it came out too scared and she coughed. Her head was facing down while coughing. Her eyes were also shut. But she did not faint.

As she began to push herself back up, the coughing made her go lower. Sakura had no idea this was serious. It could have been a serious illness. If it could get worse, there could probably be no cure. Sakura worry's began to fade away as she kept coughing.

This time her whole body collapsed to the ground. She was only able to move her head. She continued to cough with her eyes closed. She did not give in. she didn't want to faint. But the brown haired girl made a mistake opening her eyes.

At the ground had been blood. Blood coming from her mouth. Sakura stood horrified at what her illness had caused. She tried to slowly adjust her arm, moving her hand next to her mouth. As her fingertips touched her lips, she moved her hand away so the girl could see if this was her blood. And it was.

* * *

Back at the Kinomoto residence, Toya had been early. He was making dinner since his sister did not arrive in time.

"That troublesome monster..." muttered Toya.

Just as Toya finished dinner, he grew suspicious why Sakura still wasn't here. The house's door opened to reveal his father had come back to work.

"You're finished with dinner already? Where's Sakura?" Questioned Fujitaka.

"She hasn't come yet. That monster probably went with her friends again."

"Well let's save some for her when she comes home." Fujitaka Decided when he thought Sakura was probably strolling around the town again.

After they had finished their meals, both men were getting worried where was Sakura" Toya began walked to the house phone.

"Hello, Tomoyo, is Sakura with you?"

"No, I only saw her at school. I think she began to walk around for a bit."

"Well she hasn't returned yet, did you see where she went?"

"Sorry, not really, I only know she wouldn't be near crowded people sometimes."

"Ah, thank you Tomoyo-"

"I can search right now! That would be really fine with me. Good bye!"

Toya signed and put the phone back.

"Any luck?" Said the worried father.

"Nope. Tomoyo thinks Sakura's missing so she went out to search. Do you think our monster's missing?" Thought aloud Toya.

"Anything is possible, let's just hope she's not actually missing, or worse dead." Fujitaka and Toya glanced at a woman's picture on a shelf, which was the mother of the family and yet passed away.

* * *

Tomoyo came running to every stop to check where her friend could have been. But after searching for 30 minutes. She gave a call to the Kinomoto Residence to check if she came back. But her friend's Father replied that she still didn't appeared.

"How long have you been checking?" asked the father on the other side.

"I'm positive that it was more than 30 minutes." Answered Tomoyo.

"Oh my, don't worry, please go home Tomoyo, thank you very much for trying. I need to call the police. It will rain soon."

"I couldn't! I can't leave my friend all alone out there. She could be injured or kidnapped!" Tomoyo had worried so much she almost shouted through the phone.

"I understand, you're a great friend, especially to Sakura. But-" Tomoyo cut off the call and ran back to the Kinomoto's house. Both men looked at Tomoyo rush to Sakura's room, looking for something. When Tomoyo found the yellow plush toy with wings, she picked him and shook him widely.

"Wake up Kero-kun!" Shouted Tomoyo.

"Ah! I'm awake! I'm awake! Put me down!" Kero looked at Tomoyo's sad expression.

"What's wrong? Where's Sakura?!"

"She's missing! You need to find her." Tomoyo began to tell him that she never came home.

Kero changed into his true form and flew in the sky with Tomoyo on his back. Both of them began to search the areas around and near the house. But they realized Sakura had gone further into the city. Drops of water began to fall.

"We won't be able to find her in this rain. We need to get Yue to help us." They flew back into Sakura's room. Toya had been there waiting if they found her.

"We need to get Yue to help us. Get him and tell him to meet us in the sky" Toya nodded in reply and left the room.

Tomoyo and kero were looking through the sky's while waiting for Yue. Yue appeared next to Kerberos's side.

"What had happened?" questioned Yue."

"Sakura went for a walk and never returned home. I think something happened to her." Explained Tomoyo.

"We checked the closest area's near her house. She went much further." Added Kerberos.

The three of them flew in all kinds of directions. But they still couldn't find her. And then it rained heavenly. Tomoyo looked, but her eyesight couldn't help. It was blurry from above the city. But somehow she made guesses of what the blurry colors were down in the city. Tomoyo then saw something red. A small blurry puddle of red. Then she saw a body on top of it. A woman's body.

Just as Tomoyo saw the hair color of the woman, she immediately told Kero and Yue to fly down. Down below, where they could everything clear, was Sakura, fainted with washed dried blood all over her arms and her mouth.

Yue carried Sakura and made a shield appear to prevent any more damages to her. As the two guardians flew in the rough rain, they had the same thought in mind. _Hang in there Sakura…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on **My heart****, Her eyes**, Sakura never returned home and it began to worry her family. Tomoyo decided to search along with Keroberos. Then Yue began to help out as well. Just when Tomoyo spotted a certain color in the blurry rain, they finally found her covered in blood._

* * *

The brown haired girl was put to rest and sent to the hospital immediately along with her father and brother and her friend as well. At the hospital they found out she wasn't injured anywhere expect for her lungs. Her illness suddenly took over her. The doctor insisted she'd take pills from now on until the end of the month.

The three of them tried to stay with her the entire day. Although Toya was to go to work, and so did his father. Just as Fujitaka almost headed straight for the door. He turned towards Tomoyo.

"Stay as long as you like Tomoyo-chan" he gave a little bow with a soft whisper. "Arigatou" And with that, he went out the door disappearing.

Tomoyo didn't have a chance to reply. But she just kept looking at her poor friend instead. She never saw her friend woke up for three hours. But she knew Sakura wasn't dead. After two more hours, she received a phone call form her mother to come home. Tomoyo tried to tell her what had happen and wanted to stay a little longer. Her mother on the other side cried a little and insisted to come in two hours.

Tomoyo kept looking at her best friend. She jumped as she saw her friend struggle. She was still alive and wanted to wake up. Sakura fluttered her eyes and tried to see a person with her blurry eyes. She saw her friend Tomoyo smiling. She smiled back. Just as Sakura sat up from the hospital bed, Tomoyo hugged her, surprising Sakura.

"Oh my! Sakura I thought you were passing away!" Tomoyo burst into tears

Sakura gave a weak smile, her mind still had a headache and her voice was scarce.

"I-I…wound never leave you…" Sakura tried to say. "I would never leave them." Sakura eyes gave away and fell asleep once more. It was beginning to get dark and Tomoyo finally left taking one more glance at her best friend.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes at night at 11:38. This time she didn't feel tired or sleepy. Sakura turned her head looking around. She was still at the hospital. Although waking up at this hour almost made her feel like nothing happen.

Sakura sat up straight and walked around to room exploring. She grabbed a glass of water and sat at a chair. Then she heard thunder from the skies. When she looked outside the window, there was also lightning. She hated this kind of weather, it scared her.

She looked out of the window form her room and saw a flash of white. _A flash of white? Wasn't lightning supposed to be yellow? _Thought Sakura. She began to walk towards the window slowly, to see if it wasn't lightning. The light strike again and she saw a floating person in white that she thought would be a ghost. She fell to the ground terrified. But she hadn't realized who it was.

* * *

From outside of the window, the moon guardian saw his mistress terrified of him. But he knew it wasn't him. It was this lighting from the sky. He knew how terrified his mistress was because of this light.

Yue had been watching his mistress sleep unconsciously. This was the first injury might of killed her. Yue wanted to calm his card mistress. He didn't like to frighten his master.

Just as Sakura got up and sat on her bed, she looked down with a frightening expression. She couldn't sleep in this weather alone. She wanted to be calmed down by someone.

Minutes passed and now the storm was over. Sakura looked out of the window saw the ghost again. She let out a little shriek and turned away. She had thought her imagination had taken over. She refused to look back at the window.

* * *

From the other side, Yue slowly opened the window and raised it up a little to enter. Once he set foot inside, his mistress was still terrified. She still had her head turned away from the window.

Yue slowly walked towards his mistress. His mistress finally looked up to see her guardian coming closer.

"Yu-Yue..." was all that Sakura was able to say.

"Are you feeling better Mistress?"

"A-ah yes." Sakura didn't enjoy the name "mistress." But she let it pass for now.

Yue didn't feel satisfied that his mistress was alright. "Perhaps you should lay down, the storm is over." Just as Sakura was about to refused, Yue pushed her down and straighten her in the bed. Sakura immediately blushed as Yue came closer to check her temperature.

"Yue I'm fine…" Sakura tried to not make her guardian worry so much.

Yue still didn't feel satisfied. "You must sleep, or you'll wake up really late Sakura."

Sakura felt surprised. He had never called her by her real name before. Sakura grabbed Yue's hand with both of hers. Yue looked straight into his mistress's beautiful emerald eyes as she looked straight into his. For a long time the two could not take their eyes of each other. Sakura held his hand dearly and smiled.

"Thank you Yue, for coming and caring about me."

Sakura let his hand go and closed her eyes in happiness as she fell asleep.

Yue looked at his mistress fall asleep. He saw how charming she looked. And how pretty her long wavy hair was. She was beautiful. And she had held his hand and smiled deeply as she said he had come for her.

Yue had always cared for his mistress. When she was growing up, she turned nicer and prettier. Her features had changed and her tone was lovely. Everything about her was lovely. When she was young she was adorable. And now she was beautiful and cared so much to her guardians. She somewhat got along with keroberos. But the night she became his master, he somewhat changed. Sakura loved both of her guardians. When Yue was defeated by his new master, he could still remember the words she told him. _"I don't want to be your master; I want to be your friend"_

Yue leaned forward and kissed his mistress's cheek. He opened the window and shut it form the other side. He looked one more time at his mistress. He now thought Clow's prediction had almost come true. Almost. He was the one who had fallen in love with Sakura. As Yue flew away from the hospital, he thought about that kiss he laid on his mistress. He preferred a kiss on her lips, but he planned to do that someday when she's standing up and looking at him with her emerald eyes.


End file.
